


Perception Is Everything

by psychicdreams



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, Humor, M/M, Mild Angst from basically teenagers, Percieved love triangle even though there isn't one, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicdreams/pseuds/psychicdreams
Summary: Arthur and Merlin have been best friends since childhood and have always shared everything, including secrets...or did they? Sometimes there are just some things you can't confess to your best friend and being in love with them is one of them. Or so Arthur thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually working on another Merthur story when a plot problem stumped me and as I was working on that, this idea blindsided me. It was too cute not to work on, so I put that one on hold to do this. I just love the idea of Arthur being completely in love with Merlin the entire time so of course I had to do it. This is AU story based on the question of 'what if magic hadn't been banished?'. Merlin grows up in Camelot alongside Arthur and most of the cast is still there, including the knights, but of course there will be great changes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and give it a chance because I really think this story will be a cute one! I have no idea how long this is going to last and I don't really have a plan going into it so good luck to me ^_^;;
> 
> Also rating might go up in future chapters

“ _Arthur!”_

_At the call, Arthur stopped and turned, watching as his best friend ran up to him and almost fell down as he reached him, gasping and holding a stitch in his side. “What are you running for?”_

“ _Father is going to take me out to see the dragons! Do you want to come?”_

_His eyes widened and he glanced over the boy’s shoulder at the Dragonlord standing further down the hallway with a kind smile and a nod of his head that it was okay. He wanted to jump in delight, but the prince of Camelot had reached the tender age of twelve where it was embarrassing to seem **too** excited about anything, so of course he couldn’t do that. “Sure, I’ll come. You’ll get lonely without me, right?”_

_Merlin frowned at that and crossed his arms with a glare at his childhood friend. “No! I just thought you’d want to come, but if you don’t **want** to see the dragons, then I’ll go by myself!”_

_Worried that he might lose his chance, Arthur stumbled verbally to make sure the invitation wasn’t taken away. “Of course I want to see the dragons!”_

_At that, the eleven year old grinned brightly and turned to wave at his father, missing Arthur’s look. His heart had skipped a beat at that smile and he had no idea why. Shaking the worry from his mind, he hurried after Merlin._

The prince sighed. That had been ten years ago and it had only gotten worse since then. He watched Merlin down in the courtyard from a window and groaned in frustration at seeing the ever happy boy showering attention on the newest serving girl working in the castle. She was pretty with curly black hair and by her behavior, he was sure that she had fallen for Merlin. He thought her name might be Gwen, but he wasn’t sure.

“What did he do this time to warrant the growl?”

Arthur jerked, spinning around to see Balinor standing there with that same understanding expression. The only one that knew of his feelings was also the only person that Arthur wasn’t entirely comfortable with knowing about them. After all, Balinor was Merlin’s _father_. Why wasn’t he upset that a boy was in love with his son? Instead, he was always there since many years ago, listening to him complain and encouraging him, even if the prince never followed his advice.

“Nothing,” he muttered.

“Which is precisely the problem?”

He turned from the window, unable to watch Merlin fumble his way through talking to Gwen anymore. “He’s an _idiot_...and I’m an even bigger one for falling for him.”

“I believe I’ve mentioned that Merlin can be a bit...unobservant. If you’d just _tell_ him--”

“And what? Have him recoil or laugh at me? Besides, what do you think Father would do if he found out about my feelings?”

Balinor hesitated at that, a faint worry coming to his eyes. “I don’t think he would do anything drastic and even then, I’m always here to support you. We could get him to change his mind if he’s against it, I’m sure.”

“Somehow I doubt that.” Arthur looked at him seriously for a minute before he asked the question that had been on his mind for the past seven years, ever since Balinor had caught him in a weak moment and got out of him what had upset him. “Balinor, why are you so supportive? In fact, why aren’t _you_ mad at me for this?”

The man glanced down at the courtyard, but Merlin and Gwen were both gone by that point. “What will being upset change? Besides, we don’t choose who we fall in love with.” Their eyes met again and Balinor gave him that gentle smile he was known for. “You’ve been remarkably loyal. No matter what happens, you’ve never wavered and you’re always there for him...even when it hurts you.”

He made a sound of irritation, thinking back to two years ago when Merlin had had a brush with love and she’d left him. He’d been heartbroken, had come to Arthur’s room in the middle of the night with tears in his eyes. The only thing Arthur could do was let him in and hold him as he’d sobbed himself out onto his chest. It had killed him to know that Merlin was upset, and on top of that, that his friend had come to _him_ without having even the slightest clue how much it hurt to hear Merlin tell him that he loved someone else.

He’d all but broken down himself once Merlin had left. Balinor had found him the next morning on the parapets and he’d allowed a few of his own tears to escape with the accepting silence of the Dragonlord. “I’m not _that_ noble.”

“Seems to me you are after all these years.”

“I’m tired of being in love like this, Balinor. I think I need to move on.”

“You’re going to give up, just like that? Without even trying to win him?”

Though it was just a question, no real tone in it whatsoever, Arthur stiffened in anger at the perceived accusation. “What would you have me do?” he hissed. “I’m the prince of Camelot! I’m not free to do as I please! Pursue him? To what end? It’s my responsibility to continue the Pendragon line and I can’t do that in a relationship with him! How am I supposed to put him in a position with everyone whispering behind him about him being in my bed? They’re going to talk, that it’s a passing fancy, and that I’m going to eventually leave him and get married! And Merlin, the kind of person he is, would just suffer silently and maybe just disappear on me one day!” He took a deep breath. “No, I’d rather suffer and just have him next to me than put him through all that.”

A silence descended on them and Arthur leaned back against the stone wall, watching as servants passed by on their daily tasks. After a minute Balinor gestured for him to walk with him and Arthur, having nowhere else to be, did as he asked. The man’s presence calmed him, relaxed his tense emotions, and there was something comfortable about being in his nonjudgmental presence.

“Do you feel you could protect Merlin?”

He blinked at the question. “He doesn’t need my protection. Gaius says he’s one of the most powerful sorcerers he’s ever taught.”

Balinor gave him a look that said he knew what he meant, but he clarified, “Do you feel that you could protect Merlin from all the things you spoke of?”

The truth was, he wasn’t sure. He wouldn’t be able to stop the gossiping, or the comments. That was just human nature. “I could protect him from people trying to use him and from Father sending him away. I think. I can’t stop them talking, but I can make sure to be there for him when it bothers him.”

“That’s all you need, Arthur. If you think you can make Merlin happy and protect him when he _does_ need it, then nothing is stopping you from doing just that.”

Arthur spotted Morgana down another hallway laughing and he couldn’t help staring just a bit. She’d come to the castle to be trained by Gaius a year ago and he would have thought that she, as beautiful as she was, would capture Merlin’s attention, but he deliberately refused to speak of her to Arthur. If anyone would be a match for him, it would be her, as she and he both had magic in common and could understand each other better.

“Balinor, has Merlin ever said anything about Morgana?”

“To me? Not specifically. Why?”

“...No reason.”

Merlin had never hidden it from him if he had fallen in love someone, so he didn’t think that was so, but whenever Arthur brought the subject up, he immediately seemed to shut down. He wasn’t sure what that meant because it was so unlike Merlin. He’d always try to change the subject or just stop speaking entirely. Had they had an argument of some kind?

Morgana’s eyes met his for the briefest moment and he watched her disappear around a corner. _Was_ it possible that he had fallen for Morgana and wasn’t willing to tell him? Arthur stiffened a little as he wondered if maybe it was the exact opposite and the new ward was bullying him. He wouldn’t stand for that! He could help if Merlin would at least tell him what the problem was!

“Arthur?”

He blinked, drawn out of his thoughts at Balinor’s prodding. He’d just been aimlessly following the dragonlord to wherever the man was going as he was lost in his own speculation. “Yes?” he said, pretending as if he hadn’t done what he just did and had intended to follow Balinor around like an idiot.

“Please, prince, heed my advice. Don’t give up without a fight.”

As Balinor turned and headed down the stairs to the first level, Arthur sighed. At least he knew where Merlin got his optimism from.

~~

Merlin caught sight of Arthur across the courtyard heading for the training grounds and he bit his lip hard. He was clearly dressed for practice even without his armor and Merlin could almost imagine those crystal clear eyes shining with determination as he went to spar with the knights. Every day that went past he seemed to become more regal and handsome, and he couldn’t help admire him more than ever.

Not that his best friend would be pleased if he knew Merlin harbored such...ill-advised thoughts. If he found out that he’d fallen in love with him, not just emotionally but physically, he’d recoil and avoid him like the plague. With a sigh, he turned away to head to Gaius’ room. He wasn’t _really_ sure when it started, but if he had begun to notice his changing feelings two years ago. At first, given the timing of it, he had assumed it was because he’d latched onto Arthur after that night his first real love had left him.

“That was so embarrassing,” he muttered to himself. He’d been _so_ melodramatic then, he realized after, coming over to the prince’s bedchamber in the middle of the night. The only way it would have looked even sillier if he’d been drenched in the rain. At the time his pain had seemed so insurmountable and that he would never feel like that again. Arthur, rather than act exasperated with him and send him back, had allowed him to come in and comforted him as best he could, which for Arthur was mostly just to sit quietly and listen.

It had been the first time in eight years that he’d actually slept in Arthur’s bed. When they’d been very young, Uther and Balinor had allowed the occasional night where he could join the prince in his room, but that had stopped as they’d grown up. He could still remember the feel of Arthur’s hand in his hair that night as he curled up at Merlin’s back as he’d drifted off into an exhausted sleep after all his tears.

He’d thought it would be awkward in the morning, but it hadn’t been at all. Arthur had been the perfect gentleman and he’d been almost exceedingly gentle the next few weeks and hadn’t even teased him! After that, Merlin felt his eyes drawn more and more to the prince and at first he’d attributed it to feeling vulnerable...but when the feelings continued after at several months he’d been forced to confront the issue.

Merlin loved Prince Arthur. Not for the gentlemanly behavior, but because Arthur thought that behavior was _normal_. That he knew the right amount of teasing and the right time to be serious, and how he appreciated Merlin’s skills. The last time they’d been out of the castle together and gotten in the midst of a bandit attack, he hadn’t had to say a word. They worked together almost as if they’d rehearsed it a thousand times. That _infuriating_ smirk of his when he thought he was right and the ability to acknowledge when he was beaten with a beautiful grace that took his breath away were memorialized in his mind.

Which was all well and good while it was still in his head. He could have fooled himself into thinking that it was just admiration if it hadn’t been accompanied by very physical desire. The first time he’d seen Arthur with his shirt off after that point, he’d felt such a rush of desire that he’d been within inches of yanking one of the prince’s pillows over to cover his crotch.

“There you are, Merlin. Did you finish the deliveries?”

He nodded at Gaius’ question, glancing at Morgana that sat at the crowded table that was jammed with books and alchemical equipment. She looked up and smiled at him sweetly, and it took all Merlin had to manage a polite grin in return. He _really_ didn’t feel like smiling at all and he _really, really_ didn’t want her there. And as it did every time, the moment that the thought went across his mind, he felt guilty. It really wasn’t Morgana’s fault. She’d been as lovely and welcoming as anyone could ask for. She was _terribly_ smart and possessed a grace few could ever achieve without even trying. She’d only be there for a comparatively short time and yet she’d almost reached his level with Gaius.

Yet he resented her presence fiercely. Not for magical reasons at all; she was a dream to talk about magical theory with...but because she _was_ perfect to be Arthur’s future wife. She was already nobility, _gorgeous_ , talented, and would one day be a powerful mage with the very rare skill of being a precognitive all in one. Why _wouldn’t_ Uther want them to marry? She was ideal just from that alone...and that didn’t even account for her personality, how she could be so lovely and smart and yet tough as nails.

She was everything that a prince needed in a wife and it seemed like the only thing on anyone’s lips the past year was that. It didn’t help that Arthur always seemed to ask about her, like he was fishing for information and Merlin couldn’t help jealously refusing to talk about it while at the same time being unaccountably cold to Morgana and frustrated that he would never be in the running for Arthur’s affections.

He was an idiot who just didn’t know when to quit.

Determined to at least try to be better than he was, because what he was doing to Morgana and Arthur by being jealous when he didn’t have a chance at all was rude and cruel, Merlin dropped down next to her to see what she was doing. “Maybe you should come with me next time. Some of the people are really interesting.”

Her eyes widened at his invitation and a smile came to her lips. It was the first time he’d ever offered so much of a single word of inclusion to her. She seemed to just... _light up_ and he felt a surge of guilt go through him _again_.

“I’d like that a lot, thank you, Merlin.”

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gaius smile in approval and Merlin couldn’t help but groan internally. He knew it was the nice thing to do, to build bridges and all, but that green eyed monster of jealousy sat in his heart like a vulture and whispered to him why should he have to when she was just going to take the one thing he loved more than anything else. Even logic and reason, that as far as he knew Morgana and Arthur had yet to exchange more than ten words to each other, had no sway there. And now he’d just committed an entire afternoon at some point to be chained to her side.

Just perfect.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize it's been three months since I updated, at least, but I became a bit stumped halfway through the chapter...and then real life hit me between the eyes. They closed the store I work at, so I had to scramble to find a new job, which I did...but I've been so busy working there (since they're short-staffed) in the mad dash to change jobs that all I've had time to do is sleep.
> 
> So sorry if it's not quite up to par as my usual work.

“Arthur!”

The prince turned around at his name and Merlin jogged up to him, a bright smile come to his lips before he could stop it. He knew he had to be careful not to let his real feelings show through, but it was almost impossible to stop most of the time. “Gaius let you out of his clutches for a few minutes?”

He laughed. “No, I snuck out for a few minutes on my own.” At Athur’s ‘hmm’ sound of acknowledgment, Merlin continued, “Anyway, the annual tournament!”

A devastatingly handsome eyebrow rose. “What about it?”

“What do you mean, what about it? I’m still going to be your ‘squire’ and help you get ready this year right?”

For the first time Arthur seemed to hesitate. “I don’t know, Merlin. You hardly have to anymore, you’re Gaius’ student and can sit in the stands.”

“Who cares about that? Arthur, it’s been you and I since you’ve been old enough to _join_ the tournament!” he argued passionately, not willing to lose a central connection he had with his best friend.

“I suppose, if you insist.” Arthur sounded terribly put upon, but Merlin didn’t think he felt that way by the slightest twitch of the corner of lips. “Or maybe I should just put you in there instead.”

“I’d win it without even having to move,” he snickered. “Honestly, I wish I _could_ join. Have a fight with a mage and a knight against another pair like that.”

The prince hummed under his breath. “It’s an interesting idea, but a little late to put in practice. And I’m not sure it’s feasible. How would you keep it fair?”

The fact that Arthur was seriously considering it made Merlin’s heart skip a beat. Uther would never allow the annual knight tournament to be changed, he knew that and he wasn’t expecting anything, but the fact that Arthur at least saw it’s merits made him have hope for the future. “It wouldn’t be that difficult. I don’t think it’d be all that different from how you and I are together normally in battle.”

“I’ll consider it. Maybe after this year is over, I’ll talk to Father about it. Anyway, why would you ever think you _wouldn’t_ be my ‘squire’ in the tournament?”

Merlin flushed just a bit. How could he explain his sudden paranoia? The year before he’d still been wondering just how far his feelings went, but this year he was well aware of them. How could he explain the worry, the fear that they might be growing apart even as his love grew even deeper than before, without baring his entire soul in the process? “I overheard some of the knights talking about it,” he lied quickly. “They were saying something about Gaius’ students being in the stands next to Uther and I wanted to make sure nothing had changed.”

“Uh huh.” He wasn’t entirely sure that Arthur bought that excuse, given the skeptical look being thrown his way, but at least he didn’t push for a better explanation. “I suppose you’d just throw a fit if you weren’t, so I guess you’ll be it.”

“Hey, you always said I was your good luck charm! You want to lose that now when the competition is stiffer than ever?”

“Oh, so you think I’d lose in other words?”

“You never know. Lancelot’s going to join this year, so you might,” he teased. “I’ve been watching him in practice with you and it seems _you_ struggle to keep up.”

Arthur snorted at him. “Then your eyes need to be checked. You know I’m the best knight here.”

_Yeah, I know you are, you prat_ , he thought fondly as the prince rolled his eyes and continued down the hall. _There’s no one better than you, before or since...but I wouldn’t tell you that in person. Your ego would be way too big for that._ Arthur had been the reigning champion for five years in the tournament and as good as Lancelot was, he didn’t think the other knight would be able to beat him. Not because he lacked the skill, but the passion wasn’t there. Lancelot had been bullied into it by Percival, Gwaine, and Elyan to join Arthur and Leon in the tournament, but he didn’t really want to win in Merlin’s opinion. Arthur _wanted_ to win, to make Uther proud and Lancelot didn’t have that same drive.

Merlin spotted Gwen as he turned to go back to Gaius and changed direction again. “Gwen!”

She paused and waited for him to join her before continuing down the stairs with an empty bucket in her hand. “Hello, Merlin.”

“So? Did you talk to him?”

Gwen flushed a bit. “No, I haven’t.”

“Why not?”

She gave a frustrated sound. “I know you mean well, Merlin, but he’s a _knight_. I’m just Lady Morgana’s handmaiden.”

“Lancelot doesn’t stand on ceremony like that! He wouldn’t care!” Merlin argued passionately.

“What would I even say to him?”

“Just talk to him like you talk to me.”

“So I should go with being fondly exasperated?”

He chuckled at that. Gwen and he had become fast friends when Morgana had taken Gwen in as her handmaiden. She was nonjudgmental, accepting, and friendly and when he’d happened to come across her blushing as she’d stared at Lancelot’s back, he’d been more than ready to help her catch the newest knight’s attention. The problem was, he hadn’t had a single bit of time to actually talk to Lancelot; he was lucky enough if he managed to even catch a glimpse of the more eye-grabbing prince of Camelot than the reserved knight.

“You’re going to all these lengths for me, but what about you?”

“What about me?”

“You can’t tell me that you don’t have feelings for someone.”

For a moment, Merlin almost considered telling her. He knew that Gwen wouldn’t say anything and she would comfort him knowing what it was like to love from afar...but as far as he was concerned, her hope for a relationship was far more likely than his own. And it wasn’t that he didn’t trust her, but what if he was overheard? “Well… I... _might_ have someone that I...have feelings for.”

“Anyone I know?”

At least he didn’t have to lie about this one because he was reasonably assured that Gwen had never been even near the same room as Arthur, much less met him. “No.”

She finished filling up the bucket with water and he accompanied her back, in no real hurry. “So you’re best friends with Prince Arthur right?”

“Yes…?”

“Any truth to the rumors?”

“Rumors? What rumors?”

“That he’s in love with someone.”

His stomach dropped to his feet. He thought he’d heard most of the gossip in the palace, but he’d never even come across one in passing that suggested Arthur had feelings for anyone. In fact, now that he thought about it, he had never seen the man attached to anyone in all the years he’d known him. But what did that mean? What if he had, but he didn’t feel Merlin was trustworthy? Or maybe they weren’t as close as he thought they were. He had assumed there were no secrets between them, other than his very obvious one.

“I don’t...think...he has feelings for anyone,” he answered hesitantly. “But I know of someone that’s in love with him.”

Her eyes went wide and she asked, “Who?”

“...I don’t want to say _who_ exactly. They don’t really want it known,” he answered honestly. “This person has been that way for a few years, but the prince doesn’t know. I don’t think the prince even sees them.” That last part wasn’t entirely true, but the rest of it was close enough without giving away any details.

“Isn’t that normal though?”

He blinked. “What?”

“Being in love with Prince Arthur. He’s the prince of Camelot and a knight. There’s a lot to admire about him.”

He grinned. “Do you know that he--”

“Merlin!”

Merlin blanched and looked up above him at Gaius glaring at him from the window. “Sorry, Gwen, looks like I dawdled too long.”

Gwen just laughed at him and waved him away.

~~

Arthur couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “...What?”

Merlin crossed his arms and glared at him. “I said, you’ve never told me of anyone you’ve liked.”

He rubbed his eyes in confusion and dropped down to sit at his desk. “Where did this even come from? Why do you assume I haven’t told you?”

“You expect me to believe that in your entire life, you’ve never had any feelings for _anyone_?”

_No, because I’ve been in love with you forever, you dolt_ , he thought with irritation. He was so stupidly and unbelievably in love with his best friend that he hadn’t had _time_ to think about anyone else. “No, I haven’t. And you didn’t answer my question. _Where_ did this topic even _come from_?”

Merlin paced a bit, looking more than a bit embarrassed. “Gwen and I were talking, that’s all.”

His mood soured instantly at the name of the serving girl. “Why were you talking about _that_? What, are you in love with her or something?”

“Of course not, Gwen’s in love with Lancelot.” As Arthur’s eyes widened, Merlin spat out a curse. “I wasn’t supposed to tell you that.”

Sensing an opportunity to get an upper hand, Arthur smirked. “So you want me to keep silent then? What is it worth to you?”

Merlin glared at him. “Are you seriously going to make me bribe you to keep quiet about something you don’t really care about?”

_You have no idea how important that tidbit of information is to me_. “You know, if you’re going to take over Gaius’ position as Court Warlock in the future, you have to have skills in diplomacy and that entails compromise. You can’t get something for nothing.”

“...Fine, what do you want?”

Honestly, Arthur hadn’t expected Merlin to just agree to that. He hadn’t even had time to consider what he might want. His first impulse was to demand a kiss, but he knew that would be the worst thing he could do. It would give away his feelings and possibly scare Merlin away. “A spell then,” he told him after a moment of thought.

“A...spell? What spell?”

“I’ll decide what spell when I want to use it. For now, you’re going to owe me a spell in the future.”

Merlin was staring at him and he resisted the urge to shift uncomfortably. For a moment those eyes were so piercing and so _wise_ that it felt as if he had seen right through Arthur’s cobbled-together plan. He wasn’t even sure he _had_ a plan, even, now that he thought about it. But the moment was gone when he blinked and the prince let out a soft, internal sigh.

“Fine, I’ll owe you a spell, but I reserve the right to refuse if it’s going to get me in trouble.”

Arthur smirked. “By all means, feel free to refuse and accept that our agreement for my silence is forfeit.”

The truth was, his friend was absolutely right. He didn’t really care who Gwen had feelings for, so long as it wasn’t Merlin. He wouldn’t say anything if it meant that her feelings and relationship weren’t compromised and she would continue on having feelings for Lancelot. In fact, he might even push the knight in her direction just for extra reassurance.

Despite what he had told Balinor, he wasn’t as blase about losing Merlin as he’d try to tell him. The thought of giving up chafed at him and he couldn’t imagine not being in love with the irritating, but good-natured sorcerer. And maybe there was something that finally penetrated his stubborn nature about actually pursuing his goals. His father would hate it, but he didn’t think the king could force Merlin to leave, not against Balinor, Arthur, and Gaius.

“Do you know who’s getting the escort at the banquet after the tournament?”

Arthur braced his chin on his hand. “I think it’s Morgana, since it’s her first tournament and all.” A flash of dislike went across Merlin’s features and it only reinforced his belief that Morgana _must_ be bullying Merlin. Merlin didn’t dislike _anyone_ , so to have that expression, something had to have happened at some point. “Is she excited?”

There a pause before Merlin answered and he seemed reluctant at best as he said, “Not really. I don’t think she likes the idea at all.”

_He really doesn’t like talking about her at all. Every time I try, it’s like trying to lead a stubborn horse. If she’s made him so miserable, I should at least do something to cheer him up._ “So why don’t we change things?”

“Change...what?”

“Who the winner takes to the banquet.”

Merlin’s eyes widened a little. “Why?”

“I don’t want to be stuck escorting someone that doesn’t want to be there.” _And besides, it’ll make you feel better if she doesn’t get special treatment._

“What are you suggesting?”

“You’re supposed to be the strongest sorcerer ever born,” Merlin rolled his eyes at that and said a protest about that, “so can’t you do a spell?”

“I can’t rewrite everyone’s memories, Arthur.”

“I’m not asking for _that_ , think smaller, Merlin.”

Merlin ‘hmm’ed under his breath and leaned against the table. “Well I _could_ enchant something small, like a pebble, and when it’s announced who is being escorted, a different name could be said instead...”

“Sounds perfect. You’ll give me the pebble, though.”

“You? Why _you_? It’s my spell, I should pick.”

_But that’s going against my plan_. “I’m the one who thought of this idea, I should get to pick, _particularly_ since I’m the one that’s going to win it.”

“You know, you _could_ lose.”

“I could, but I’m not going to.” _Since I plan to take **you** to the damn banquet, so shut up and stop arguing already._

“Fine. I’ll just have to enchant the stone so that when you say a name, that gets said instead. It’ll still work. I hope you know I’ll get in trouble for this.”

“Then why are you doing it?”

“Because you asked,” Merlin told him without a pause and Arthur blinked. His best friend hadn’t even had thought about it, like it didn’t matter that even if he ended up in trouble over it, he’d still do it in a heartbeat if Arthur asked. It was humbling and gave him a confidence that he knew was false. Just because he did that didn’t mean that he had feelings for the prince.

But it did mean there might be something to work with after all.

  



	3. Chapter 3

The excitement over the tournament had begun to infect the air. It was all that most people could talk about and even Uther seemed distracted by it. Arthur felt less excitement and more nerves than anything, though. He’d known about his feelings for years, but he’d never once done anything about them. The prospect of actually acting on them, finding ways to woo Merlin, was daunting at best and frightening at worse, but the idea that he’d lose his best friend to someone else was just too terrible a thought to let go. So as tough as it was, he wasn’t planning on backing down.

Merlin rushed up to him with his armor clutched to his chest and he smirked when the man half-tripped over nothing in his haste. “Don’t drop my things, Merlin. You’d only make more work for yourself later.”

“Ha ha,” Merlin replied with a mild glare and started to sort each piece on the table behind Arthur. “Not your manservant, you know.”

“Just imagine what could have been if you were,” he said, pretending wistfulness. “How I could order you to do so many things...”

“Yeah, why did I want to be your squire again?”

Arthur laughed as he held out his arms for the armor. Merlin could pretend annoyance all he wanted, but he knew better than to believe it. There was that adorable secret smile that he thought he was hiding and Arthur thought that was probably the cutest thing he’d ever seen. “So? Where’s my rock?”

His squire fished it out of his pocket after the last tie was put in place. “I don’t even know why I’m giving you this now, you haven’t won anything yet. You haven’t even started!”

“I don’t want you to change your mind,” Arthur told him, flipping it up in his hand once or twice before sliding it into a pocket of his pants. He heard his father’s voice announcing the start of the tournament and felt a surprising feeling of calm come over him. This, he could do in his sleep. Battle was something he knew and he was confident in his abilities, something he could always fall back on and trust.

“I’d tell you good luck, but you don’t really need it.”

He looked at Merlin then and smiled. “Your good luck was always what made me win.”

Much to his surprise, Merlin _blushed_ at him and it only made him grin more. He hadn’t seen Merlin blush in ages and it was suddenly worth the embarrassing statement. “T-Then good luck!”

Maybe there was hope after all…

His first few fights provided a warm-up, but weren’t terribly difficult. There was a new knight that had come to the tournament this year, Valiant, that he kept an eye on. He seemed a little on the vicious side at times, but that could just be his version of competitiveness. It still rankled with him, though. He had no _reason_ to dislike the man, but the more he saw of his bouts and his behavior, the less enthused he was.

Arthur’s first real challenge ended up being Lancelot and it was also his last fight of the day. As they shared a respectful gesture with their swords, his serious knight smiled at him. “I won’t go easy on you, Your Highness.”

“Good. That will at least give me something to _do_ ,” he commented back.

As their blades clashed for the first time, Lancelot’s eyes slid over Arthur’s shoulder and to the side, nodding his chin just a hair. The prince growled a little, but he knew Lancelot wasn’t the type to pull a dirty trick to get him distracted and take advantage of it. That was more a Valiant type of move.

Still, he glanced behind him just enough and spotted what Lancelot had seen. Merlin was standing there with his arms crossed and concentrating hard on the fight, but there was a look of pride on his face as he studied the prince and his moves. Something about that, that such a powerful sorcerer could appreciate his sword work, sent his adrenaline pumping. He turned back to the fight and threw himself against Lancelot in earnest then.

However, Lancelot was true to his word. It wasn’t an easy victory by any means, and by the time the man had fallen down on one knee in surrender, Arthur was soaked in sweat and feeling exhaustion seeping into his arms and legs. As the crowd roared its approval, he held out his hand and pulled his friend to his feet.

“A successful victory to you,” Lancelot told him, not at all put out or annoyed. “I have a feeling you will be tournament champion again this year.”

“I still have another day of fights, but I _don’t_ intend to lose. Not this year.”

“What makes this year special?”

Before Arthur could stop himself, his eyes flickered over to Merlin that was clapping just as hard as the audience. A soft ‘ah’ sound escaped Lancelot. “I see.”

“You understand--”

“I know. Nothing shall pass my lips.” There was a pause as they bowed to the king and started to head off the field. “I never suspected...”

“Good. Now why don’t you spend some time with your fans?”

“Fans?” Lancelot glanced around and blinked at a group of women nearby that were waving at him. Arthur spotted Gwen just off and to the side of them.

“Not them. Look to the right.”

Lancelot did so and his steps paused just for a second. “If Your Highness will excuse me?”

He waved the knight away and by that time, he had reached Merlin. “And what did you think?”

“Your form needs work.” At Arthur’s scowl, Merlin grinned and led him back to the tent and table so he could remove his armor. “I know, I know, what do _I_ know about form?”

“I love it, Merlin, I don’t even have to talk anymore. You know everything I’m going to say.”

“It’s because you’re that predictable.”

Arthur half-glared at that as Merlin tugged off his belt. “If I’m so predictable, then who am I planning on taking to the banquet?”

The sorcerer’s fingers paused as he untied the pauldrons before continuing. “Well it wouldn’t be Morgana because if it was, you wouldn’t ask me for a spell.” Merlin hummed under his breath as he continued his work, but his mind was clearly somewhere else. Arthur didn’t say anything; he was actually quite interested in what his friend would come up with. It would at least tell him where he thought Arthur was in terms of possible romance. As Merlin verbally went through almost every female name he knew of, the prince grew more and more amused. He really had _no_ idea.

“Lady Sarai!”

At the blurted name of their visiting nobleman’s daughter, he blinked. “What?”

“You’re going to take Lady Sarai.”

“...Why would you even suggest her?” The girl was at least five years younger than he was and acted as if she was afraid of _dirt_.

Merlin floundered a little. “Well, she’s the only one left.”

As the final piece of his armor was removed, Arthur shook his head. “Then I’m clearly not as predictable as you think I am, because you didn’t say the name I’m going to pick.”

“Then who is it?”

Arthur really wanted to tell Merlin, to see his face so badly, but he was afraid that his friend might get upset at him and remove the spell before he could use it. He could, he supposed, get Balinor to enchant another stone for him, but somehow he had a hard time believing the soft-spoken but straight-laced older man ever going along with something that he’d consider a prank, even for Merlin. Maybe, at a stretch, he might do it if Arthur told him it was part of his plan to woo his son, but he had a feeling Balinor would merely order him just to tell Merlin about his feelings instead. But that wasn’t the way Arthur was, he couldn’t just admit something so boldly. No, he had to do things a certain way, set a certain mood, and just blurting it out to his friend in the middle of a passel of tents for the tournament was nowhere near the mood he wanted.

“Guess you’ll just have to find out with everyone else tomorrow when I win.”

Merlin pouted adorably, but no matter how much he wheedled, Arthur wasn’t moved to tell him. Not when so much was on the line. As they made their way back to the palace, Merlin’s arms full of his armor, they spotted Morgana leaving. She smiled brightly at the two of them and waved. His eyes quickly cut to his friend, who gave a stiff wave and smile back. It was more than obvious that there was _something_ going on between them.

“Merlin.”

His friend dropped his armor on the tablet in the armory and turned. “Yeah?”

“What’s wrong with you and Morgana?”

If he hadn’t been looking for it, he wouldn’t have noticed the imperceptible tenseness of the sorcerer’s muscles at the question. “There’s nothing wrong.”

“You’re a terrible liar, Merlin. It’s obvious that there’s something between you.” When Merlin didn’t say anything, he decided it was time to take the bull by the horns if he wasn’t going to get an answer by being subtle. So he stepped a little closer and asked seriously, “Is she bullying you? Did she hurt you?”

Merlin’s eyes went wide with shock. “Bully…? No! No, of course not! She’s been nothing but nice!”

“Then why do you always act like you can barely stand her when she’s around? No matter how much I ask, you refuse to even talk about her.”

“Well, why do you want to know so much about her anyway? What, do you like her or something? I promise, I won’t step on your toes if you want to--”

“Merlin, that’s not an answer and of course not! I ask _because_ you won’t talk to me. I’m worried about you!” Merlin’s jaw dropped a little at that and he demanded irritably, “Is it so hard to believe that I can be worried about you?!”

“N-No, no, I just...” Arthur watched as Merlin seemed to try to supress a smile. “I didn’t know that’s why you were asking. We’re fine, Arthur. She’s very nice, really eager when Gaius teaches, and really smart. She hasn’t bullied me at all.”

“So why--”

But before he could even get the question out, more knights started to file into the armory and Merlin clammed up. Even if he asked now, he knew he wouldn’t get an answer as to why, if things were so great, his friend acted so poorly with Morgana. Instead the sorcerer made his excuses and hurried away, leaving one of the actual manservants to put away Arthur’s armor.

~

At least he knew Merlin wasn’t being bullied, supposing he believed his friend, Arthur thought as he left his room to head down to the tournament. But Merlin _was_ a terrible liar, and he knew most of the tells. He had seen none of them during their conversation. But then why--

“Arthur!”

Arthur turned as Merlin jogged up to him. “There you are. I was beginning to think you weren’t going to come today. You’re late.”

“I know, I know, but listen.” At Merlin’s serious expression, he straightened just a tad. “I think Valiant is using magic.”

“What?” If Valiant _was_ using magic, that would disqualify him immediately. Uther had set out the rules very clearly for the tournament, that it was a test of physical skil and prowess and magic was expressly forbidden from all that would participate. “Why do you think he’s using magic?”

Merlin took a breath, paused, and then hummed in frustration under his breath. “I just… I just have this feeling. I don’t know _where_ he’s using the magic, but he is.”

“Merlin, I can’t take that to my father,” Arthur told him seriously. “I believe you, if you say so because you know magic, but I can’t take your ‘feeling’ to him.”

“Well, I can--”

“Only a knight can challenge a knight. Even if you’re a respected sorcerer in training, he’s not going to take your word over a visiting knight.” At Merlin’s worried frown, he gripped the man’s shoulder. “Find me proof, something I can take to father and I’ll do it. Now hurry up, we’re late and they’re going to start any minute. I’m not going to be disqualified because I wasn’t there.”

As he started his first bout of the day, all Arthur could think about was what Merlin told him. They were going into the finals, only a few knights left, and the fights were going to get harder. If Valiant really was using magic, he would be using it now. But why would he? From what Arthur had observed, he _was_ an experienced knight. He didn’t fight the way Arthur did, but he clearly had training and had mastered it to have made it this far. Was the coins that Uther was offering really that important to him? It was an incentive to win, but it wasn’t supposed to be the reason the knights fought.

As he defeated his third opponent and they moved the shields up, he headed to the side. The final match then, and sure enough, it would be Valiant. Merlin hovered at the edge of the stands, chewing on his lip, and he barely seemed to wait for Arthur to be next to him before he started speaking.

“It’s his shield. I went to watch his fight while you were in yours, and it’s snakes! He’s using--”

“Breathe,” he ordered, stopping Merlin’s babbling. “So it’s the shield. Did anyone else see it?”

Merlin shook his head. “I don’t think so. But the snake, it bit a knight and Gaius saw the marks.”

“The final fight is half an hour. Can Gaius heal him in time to give testimony to father?”

“No. Gaius needs the venom of the actual snake to cure him.”

Arthur looked around at the mass of people and tents. There was no way Merlin would be able to find Valiant’s tent and get the snake by whatever means he had to, get back to Gaius, have Gaius make the antidote, and get the knight well enough to give testimony to the magic in just half an hour. And that was assuming they could tear Valiant away from the shield to start with at such a critical point in the tournament.

“You don’t have time before our fight.”

“Arthur, you can’t fight him!” Merlin protested in panic. “If he’s using magic to get this far, he’s going to use it to win! It could kill you! _He_ will kill you!”

“I’m trusting you to stop that,” Arthur told him seriously. “We don’t have a choice. I’m going to have to fight him. Now what were you planning on doing to get the venom?”

“W-Well, a simple spell to force it to show itself is easy--”

“Then that’s what we’ll do. Halfway through the fight, cast the spell. If that makes the snakes appear, it’ll prove he’s using magic _and_ I can get you the venom. But you’ll have to be ready to run with it to Gaius so he can make the antidote in time. I don’t know how poisonous the snake is, but we have to assume it’s fast and deadly.”

“Arthur--”

“Merlin, it’s our only choice with how little time we have.”

“But what if the spell doesn’t work?”

“It will. It’s _your_ spell.”

Merlin stared at him and his eyes finally dropped to the grass. “You have a lot of faith in me.”

“Of course I do. You’re my friend. Now, if you have anything else you have to do, practice, go do it. We’ve lost ten minutes discussing this.”

“I’ll tell Gaius to start preparing the other parts of the antidote. Arthur...be careful! I’ll never forgive you if you get yourself hurt.”

“Then you’d best hurry.”

As Merlin ran as fast he could through the tents, Arthur took a deep breath. He wasn’t as calm about this as he’d appeared. Facing down magic still made him queasy inside because most of the time, there was nothing he alone could do to combat it. He’d always trusted Merlin to have his back, to take care of that. But their entire plan hinged on Merlin from the sidelines, leaving him alone to handle the magical snakes. If he made one wrong move, they would bite him.

“I think the kingdom will be in good hands.”

He whirled in surprise, seeing Balinor approach with his hands behind his back. “Balinor! What are you doing here?!”

“I saw the snakes as well. I was going to warn you, but it looks like I don’t have to.”

“Then you can just tell father--”

But Balinor’s look stopped him. “Now you know that would never work. I’m a sorcerer and dragonlord, but I’m no knight. I can’t bring charges against one. Not only that, I’d be backing up the word of my son and that would damage both of our credibilities. They could argue I’d lie just because I’m his father.”

Everything that Balinor said was true and Arthur knew it. As the dragonlord wished him good luck and left, he decided he should approach his father about the fact that only knights could accuse knights. If a well-respected sorcerer with a spotless reputation wasn’t enough, then there was something wrong.

He heard page announce the next fight and he heft his sword, taking a deep breath before stepping into the arena. Valiant was already there, holding his shield close to his chest. The yellow and green seemed to glare at him and he glanced around, looking for the lanky figure of his friend, but there was no sign of Merlin. Where the hell was he?

He saluted respectfully to Valiant, who didn’t respond. Arthur frowned beneath his helmet as he parried a quick blow meant to take advantage of the seconds he wasn’t in a ready stance. A faint sound of displeasure came from the audience, but if Valiant recognized it for what it was, he didn’t seem to care.

It was hotter than yesterday and within the first ten minutes of the bout, he felt the sweat rolling down his back. Yet he held himself back as best he could, because until Merlin could get there, he had to stall. Valiant wasn’t letting up, giving him even a moment to breath and Arthur stumbled when he slammed his shield into the prince’s. As he got his feet back under him, a hiss caught his attention. Valiant seemed legitmately scared as the three snakes slid from the shield to hover in the air. “I didn’t call you!”

“No you didn’t,” he spat, looking around quickly. Merlin was near one of the entrances, ready with a bag in one hand and his eyes glowing gold. Knowing he had seconds, Arthur spun his sword and sliced through the head of the snake that decided to lunge at him. It sliced it clean off and he grabbed it before throwing it toward the sorcerer.

Merlin caught it with the bag, smart enough enough to know that he shouldn’t grab it with his bare hands just in case. As he turned and ran, Uther stood up in a rage. “Knight Valiant, you have broken the rules of the tournament and are to be disqualified!”

“Why should I be?!” Valiant demanded, taking Arthur by surprise as he swung his sword right at the prince. He barely blocked it with his own weapon. “Taking advantage of magic is a valid knightly tactic! If it’s there, should I not use everything to my advantage?!”

“That is not the purpose to this tournament!” Uther bellowed and gestured to the guards.

But Valiant had gone for low blow and Arthur felt his instincts take over. He twisted away and turned, sliding his sword right into the man’s side. “A knight is about honor,” he hissed as the man stumbled, wheezing. “And you have none.”

Merlin was back, rushing up to his side as Valiant’s now lifeless body fell to the ground. Exhausted, Arthur slowly pulled off his helmet, the crowd now cheering.

“Our champion is Prince Arthur of Camelot!” Uther announced after a minute, having to raise his voice again just to be heard over the cries. Arthur quickly fumbled for the stone in his pocket, managing to grasp it just in time and think hard on Merlin’s name as his father continued. “Arthur will be escorting our own Merlin to the feast!”

Merlin choked next to him and Uther did a doubletake. “I meant to say,” he tried again, clearly trying to say Morgana’s name, but it came out again, “Merlin.”

Now his father wasn’t stupid and by this time, he realized that _something_ magical was going on. His eyes glared at Arthur and Merlin, but given Merlin’s expression, he deemed that for once they were not the cause of the ‘practical joke’. Before he could say anything else, however, Balinor was there at the king’s side and whispering something to him. After a pause, Uther added to the stunned and listening crowd, “After all, it is only fitting considering his role in exposing the cheater in our midst.”

The king gave them both a suspicious look as the crowd cheered, but otherwise let it go. Arthur bowed, tugging Merlin’s arm to do so as well before they left the field. Despite sure that Merlin would like this, when they were alone, his friend whirled on him with surprising anger. “You…!”

“What?”

“How dare you do that?!” Before Arthur could even ask why he was angry, Merlin continued, “I gave you that spell to help you, not to humiliate me!”

“Now wait a minute, Merlin! I didn’t do this to humilate you! I happen to think you _deserve_ to go as the guest of honor!”

Some of the rage fell from Merlin’s eyes. “...You do?”

“Yes!” he spat in annoyance. “Look what we did today. The reason we were able to save that knight’s life and expose Valiant’s cheating was because of you! I thought that deserved acknowledgment and celebration!”

After a minute, the anger was gone and Merlin was blushing a bit. “R-Really. You really think...”

“Of course, you dolt.” _It’s not as if I had ulterior motives anyway, of course not._

A smile was now coming across his face and Arthur felt his irritation fade away. “Uther looked really angry.”

“He can be angry all he wants,” Arthur told him, setting his sword and shield down on the table for the servants to bring back to the armory. “I’m taking you as my guest to the feast and he’ll just have to learn to live with it. Now, I hope you have something nice to wear, because the threadbare clothing is not going to cut it.”

“Of course I have _something_.” But by the look on his face, Merlin hadn’t even considered it and probably didn’t have anything suitable.

“Good. Now help me out of this.”

That secret smile that Arthur thought was so cute flashed and he grinned to himself. This was happily going to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about taking so long with this. I really don't have a good excuse. 
> 
> Next chapter, the banquet!


End file.
